What If
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Setting dari Phase 14 Gundam Seed Destiny. Bagaimana seandainya yang menyelamatkan Cagalli dari Yuna adalah Athrun? One-Shot.


_Setelah fic one-shot saia yang sebelumny gagal. Yah, itu memang gagal. Urgh, payah, payah, payah *jedotin kepala ke tembok*, saia kembali dengan fic one-shot AsuCaga. Heck yeah! Disaat sedang memikirkan ide untuk fic multichap, tiba-tiba ide untuk membuat fic ini muncul. Dan daripada hilang, lebih baik saia tulis. Karena memang, saia selalu ingin melihat scene Athrun menculik Cagalli, kikikiki...  
_

_Mohon bersabar yah untuk kelanjutan fic multichap saia. Jujur, lagi kering ide. Dan sekaliny ada ide, saia ragu untuk menggunakanny. Soalny, ideny agak *uhuk* sih. Jadi yah...  
_

_Gundam Seed Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, saia cuma minjem untuk mengubah alur cerita untuk phase 14 aja kok :p  
_

* * *

**What If...**

Sampai detik ini, Cagalli tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam benaknya ketika ia menerima lamaran – atau lebih tepat jika disebut ajakan menikah – dari Yuna. Memang, pernikahan ini sudah ditetapkan dari semenjak mereka kecil. Tetapi sekarang, semua sudah berbeda... Semua orang mengatakan bahwa Cagalli menerima lamaran tersebut karena cinta... Cinta... Hanya ada satu cinta bagi Cagalli, dan sayangnya, cinta itu bukan untuk Yuna...

Hati Cagalli seperti disayat ketika sosok Yuna dan ayahnya muncul di kediaman Athha. Siksaan batin untuk Cagalli tidak berhenti sampai disitu, hatinya yang sudah penuh luka sayatan seolah ditusuk menggunakan pisau saat Yuna mengatakan bahwa mulai hari ini hingga pernikahan mereka, Cagalli akan tinggal di kediaman Seiran. Cagalli enggan meninggalkan rumahnya, terlalu banyak kenangan akan dirinya, ayahnya, juga, _dia_. Tapi Cagalli tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu, dia harus ikut ke kediaman Seiran. Sebab, orang tua Yuna ingin membantu Cagalli mempersiapkan diri untuk hari besarnya. Sebelum pergi, Cagalli dipersilahkan untuk mengemasi beberapa barang keperluannya. Ia pun pamit ke kamarnya, ditemani oleh Mana-San, pelayannya.

Suasana kamar sepi, hanya terdengar gumaman yang dikeluarkan oleh Mana-Sana. Sementara Cagalli langsung duduk di sofa dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Mana-Sana," panggil Cagalli lirih.

"Ya, ada perlu apa, Cagalli-Sama?" Wanita bertumbuh tambun itu menghentikan kegiatannya merapihkan baju yang akan dibawa Cagalli.

"Aku... Aku ingin mengirimkan surat kepada Kira," lanjutnya masih dengan suara lirih, "tapi aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa mengantarkannya langsung kepada dia. Bisakah – maukah anda, melakukannya?"

"Oh, Cagalli-Sama..." Mana-San meletakan gaun berwarna hijau dengan garis warna orange ditangannya ke kasur Cagalli. "Saya pasti akan melakukannya."

Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum sedih kepada Mana-San. Walau sebetulnya dia ingin memberikan senyum bahagia, Cagalli tidak bisa membentuk bibirnya untuk tersenyum bahagia. Sebab, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum demikian, tidak ada di sini sekarang... "Terima kasih, Mana-San." Cagalli beranjak mendekati meja kerjanya dan mulai menulis.

Berkali-kali Cagalli meremas kertas, air mata terus menetes dan membasahi kertas dengan lambang ORB di atasnya. Dia tidak mugkin mengirimkan surat yang penuh dengan tetes air mata, atau Kira akan bertanya macam-macam. Disisi lain, Mana-San sudah selesai merapihkan pakaian untuk Cagalli bawa. Tidak perlu membawa banyak, begitu kata Yuna. Toh Cagalli hanya akan tinggal di rumah Seiran selama seminggu, dan setelah itu mereka akan menikah.

Mana-San menatap Cagalli dengan perasaan sedih, gadis kecil yang ia rawat sudah dewasa sekarang, dan dia akan menikah. Tetapi kenapa, hatinya terluka? Kenapa dia tidak rela melihat Cagalli menerima uluran tangan Yuna untuk berjalan menuju altar? Apa karena kehadiran orang _itu_? Pria yang sekarang pergi meninggalkan Cagalli dan tidak memberikan kabar apa pun. Padahal, Mana-San yakin, bahwa tidak sedetik pun Cagalli melupakan pria itu. Dan hanya dia, yang bisa membuat Cagalli bahagia.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Suasana cafetaria Minerva ramai seperti biasa. Shinn terus menantang Rey untuk bermain catur, sedangkan yang ditantang sudah bosan bermain, tetapi dia tidak mau menunjukan rasa bosannya agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Shinn. Lunamaria berserta adiknya duduk sambil menonton TV, dan ketika sebuah saluran televisi menyiarkan sebuah berita, sosok berambut _navy blue _itu masuk.

"Ya, tentu saja! Representative ORB akan menikah seminggu lagi dengan Yuna Roma Seiran. Aku harap pernikahan mereka akan disiarkan secara langsung."

"Tentu saja," pembawa acara pria mengangguk setuju. "Kita tentunya ingin melihat bagaimana penampilan seorang Cagalli Yula Athha yang selama ini kita kenal sebagai gadis tomboi dalam balutan gaun pernikahan."

Dari belakang, terdengar suara sebuah benda terjatuh ke lantai, membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke sumber suara. Pria bermata zamrud itu tidak berkedip dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Cagalli melewati hari demi hari dengan berbagai latihan guna menyambut pernikahannya. Mulai dari bagaimana cara berjalan nanti, hingga jawaban-jawaban yang harus ia berikan jika ada yang bertanya. Dia ingin tertawa, latihan untuk memberi jawaban? Sejak kapan pendapat seorang Cagalli Yula Athha diatur-atur? Ayahnya sendiri saja tidak bisa mengaturnya, dan sekarang, orang luar, yang merasa bahwa mereka berhak atas diri Cagalli, dengan semena-mena mengatur Cagalli. Luar dalam.

Cagalli benci dengan semua latihan ini. Mata hazel miliknya sudah tidak pernah lagi memancarkan kebahagiaan. Hanya ada kesedihan yang terpatri. Ketika ia dan ibunda Yuna sedang latihan berjalan, ia melakukan kesalahan. Beberapa pelayan serta ibunda Yuna tentu saja berusaha menahan tawa, tetapi tidak bagi Yuna. Pria itu tertawa keras, bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. Gadis pirang itu menatap Yuna, membayangkan sosok pria itu yang tertawa, bukan Yuna. Mata zamrudnya mungkin akan berair, karena tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum Cagalli memarahinya sambil menatapnya seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Lalu dia akan berhenti, menyeka air matanya, dan meminta maaf karena telah mentertawakan kerja keras Cagalli. Dan sebagai penutup, dia akan memuji bagaimana penampilan Cagalli nanti, ketika mereka berjalan bersama menuju pelaminan dengan wajah memerah, dan dia berhasil membuat wajah Cagalli ikut memerah juga.

Tetapi semua itu hanya bayangan. Dia tidak mungkin akan ada di sini, sampai kapan pun, hanya akan ada sosok berambut ungu yang akan berdiri di sebelah Cagalli. Bukan lagi sosok dengan rambut _navy blue_. Tanpa sadar, beberapa butir air mata menetes dari mata Cagalli. Tetapi hatinya tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Hatinya sudah mati, hatinya, tidak berada di sini...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, seluruh pelayan di kediaman Seiran sibuk bersiap-siap. Cagalli duduk di sebuah kursi di dalam kamar yang dipersiapkan untuknya selama seminggu ini. Ia menatap kosong ke luar jendela, beralih ke gaun putih yang masih terpasang di manekin. Gadis yang memiliki julukan _Goddess of Victory _ini menyentuh gaun itu menggunakan ujung jarinya, berjalan gontai menuju kasur setelah puas melihat gaun yang akan ia pakai nanti. Dihempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke kasur. Cagalli mengangkat tangan kirinya, menatap lurus ke jari manis. Kemarin, masih ada cincin yang melingkar di sana. Tetapi sekarang, jari itu sudah kosong. Sekosong hatinya. Pagi-pagi buta Mana-San datang ke sini, dan Cagalli memberikan cincin tersebut kepadanya. Berpesan agar Mana-San menjaga cincin serta surat itu sebaik mungkin hingga Kira menerimanya.

"Cincin itu sudah berada ditangan yang tepat," Cagalli bebisik lirih kepada dirinya sendiri, "aku minta maaf... Athrun... Karena melakukan hal ini tanpa mengatakan apa pun kepadamu. Sungguh, aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf... Ternyata aku, sangat lemah..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kira-Sama, aku mohon, tolong selamatkan Cagalli-Sama!" Mana-San memohon dengan iba kepada Kira setelah pria itu selesai membaca surat dari Cagalli.

"Cagalli..." Kira menatap cincin pemberian Athrun untuk Cagalli. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, seolah ingin melindungi cincin itu dari segala mara bahaya yang akan tiba. "Tenang saja, Mana-San. Aku pasti akan menolong Cagalli!"

"O, ouy!" Andrew terlihat kaget. "Apa kau serius, Kira? Maksudku, bagaimana caranya kita menolong Cagalli?"

Murrue menatap Andrew, lalu Lacus, berganti ke Kira, lalu berakhir di Freedom. Dia benci mengakuinya, tetapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara. "Aku rasa, aku tahu bagaimana cara Kira menyelamatkan Cagalli."

"Heee, apa kita akan menculiknya?" Andrew mengelus dagunya sambil menatap Murrue dengan serius.

Kira tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Mana-San sebetulnya tidak setuju, tetapi dia paham bahwa hanya itulah satu-satunya cara yang dapat mereka lakukan jika ingin menyelamatkan Cagalli.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Lacus?" Kira bertanya kepada sosok berambut pink yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja," Lacus tersenyum. "Demi Cagalli. Dan juga, demi Athrun..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Cagalli," puji ibunda Yuna, memandang puas kearah Cagalli yang berdiri dihadapan cermin besar.

Cagalli menatap balik sosok yang terpantul di cermin itu. Apa benar itu dirinya? Terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun pernikahan warna putih? Ini hari pernikahannya, tetapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat begitu muram? Kenapa dia tidak bisa terseny, barang sedetik pun? Ia disuruh menunggu beberapa saat di kamarnya. Sendirian, Cagalli tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Pikirannya tanpa izin membawa alam sadarnya kembali ke masa itu, ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok pria yang selalu mengisi hati dan pikirannya, Athrun Zala. Baru kali ini Cagalli mengenang pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama. Mungkin, ketika kita tahu bahwa orang itu tidak bisa berada di dekat kita lagi, kita tanpa sadar akan mengenangnya. Ketika bersama Athrun, Cagalli bisa merasakan semua emosi. Marah, benci, takut, sedih, kecewa, bingung, nyaman, senang, juga bahagia. Hanya Athrun, yang tidak pernah memintanya untuk berubah. Pria itu mau menerima Cagalli apa adanya, baik dan buruk, kekurangan serta kelebihan Cagalli. Pria itu melengkapi hidupnya...

Panggilan dari luar kamar mengejutkannya, membawa Cagalli kembali ke alam nyata. Dengan perasaan berat dia berdiri, berjalan menuju lantai satu. Saat ia sampai di tangga, dia melihat banyak orang di bawah sana, menanti dirinya. Sosok Yuna dan ayahnya ada di sana. Sebelum turun, Cagalli berhadap akan ada seorang pria yang membuat kehebohan dengan menerobos masuk, dan menculiknya dari sini. Pengawal pribadinya yang bernama Alex Dino, namun Cagalli lebih suka memanggilnya dengan nama Athrun Zala. Tetapi sosok itu tidak muncul bahkan ketika ia berhadapan dengan Yuna.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Cagalli." Ia memuji penampilan wanita dihadapannya.

Cagalli tidak bereaksi. Athrun bahkan bisa memuji lebih baik dari itu! Pujian yang Athrun berikan, selalu mendapatkan reaksi dari Cagalli. Dan apa pun reaksi yang diterima oleh Athrun – entah itu omelan atau sekedar gumaman tidak jelas Cagalli yang wajahnya memerah karena mendapat pujian, dia selalu senang.

Tangan Yuna menyentuh penutup wajahnya, mengelus-elus rambutnya. Rasanya Cagalli ingin menempis tangan itu, bahkan kalau bisa, dia ingin membanting pria itu detik ini juga! Tetapi dia tidak sanggup... Cagalli hanya terdiam.

"Tetapi rambutmu. Aku lebih suka jika kau memanjangkannya," kata Yuna lagi.

Kali ini Cagalli memberikan reaksi. Sebuah tatapan tajam beberapa detik, dan Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Athrun, dia tidak pernah peduli dengan rambut Cagalli. Panjang atau pendek, selama nyaman untuk Cagalli, Athrun tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Bahkan, pria itu tidak pernah sekali pun menyinggung soal rambut Cagalli.

Dengan perasaan berat, Cagalli masuk ke dalam mobil. Hatinya semakin terluka kala mobil membawanya mendekat dengan tempat dilangsungkan pernikahannya. Sang pengantin pria rupanya tidak suka dengan kesunyian ini, padahal ini hari bahagia mereka. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk memecahkan keheningan dengan menawarkan minuman kepada Cagalli.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja..." Tolak Cagalli.

Yuna menatap Cagalli, dia tahu wanita ini berbohong. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing, dan memilih untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. "Ada banyak wartawan di luar sana. Kau harus tersenyum, Cagalli."

_Tersenyum, tersenyu, tersenyum,_ otak Cagalli terus memberi perintah kepada tubuhnya. Ia akhirnya tersenyum, tetapi bukan senyum bahagia. Bukan senyum yang selalu terbentuk di wajahnya tiap kali melihat sosok Athrun. Air membasahi matanya Ini bukan tawa bahagia, lantas, apa? Kesedihan? Kekecewaan? Air yang tadinya berlinang di kelopak matanya mulai turun membasahi pipinya ketika ia mengingat ayahnya, yang tewas demi melindungi idealisme ORB, Shinn Asuka, yang membencinya karena keluarga Athha membunuh keluarganya. Serta dia, Athrun Zala, yang berjanji akan melindunginya. Janji yang dibuat dengan bumi sebagai latar belakangnya, dan, sebuah ciuman hangat sebagai penutupnya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sekarang sedang dilaksanakan pernikahan pemimpin ORB, jadi jelas saja jika militer ORB dalam kondisi siaga, melindungi tempat yang berada di dekat laut tersebut. Meski mereka berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin akan ada orang yang menyerang sebuah pernikahan, mereka tidak boleh mengambil resiko. Dan benar, radar menangkap pergerakan sebuah objek.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, _launching_!"

Alaram tanda bahaya menggema, seorang perwira ORB memerintahkan prajurit untuk segera menghentikan siapa pun yang berusaha untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini.

"Hei, itu kan Archangel?" Tanya seorang prajurit ORB kepada prajurit lain yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, ada Freedom." Keduanya saling lempar pandang,

Suasana di tempat pernikahan berlasung masih khusyuk, belum ada keributan sama sekali, hanya terdengar hembusan angin serta suara pendeta yang memimpin jalannya pernikahan. "Saya akan bertanya sekali lagi," pendeta mengambil jeda beberapa saat, "apakah anda bersumpah bahwa tidak ada keraguan dalam hati anda?"

"Ya." Jawab Yuna tegas.

Cagalli belum menjawab, mulutnya masih terkunci rapat. Ia mulai meragukan keputusannya, dia mulai meragukan semuanya, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan saat itulah, terdengar suara tembakan yang berasal dari Mobile Suit, disusul suara ledakan. Para tamu langsung panik, dan berlarian tidak karuan, menyebabkan beberapa kotak yang berisi burung merpati terjatuh, melepaskan hewan itu untuk terbang dan menghiasi langit siang. Beberapa prajurit kebingungan, walau mereka diperintahkan untuk melindungi Cagalli, wanita itu tidak beranjak dari tempat. Sementara Yuna bersembunyi di belakang Cagalli. Jantung Cagalli seolah berhenti saat melihat Mobile Suit warna merah yang tengah menghindari tembakan para prajurit ORB. Apakah pilot Mobile Suit itu adalah pria yang selalu dipikirkan oleh Cagalli, bahkan ketika ia ditanya untuk mengikat janji setia dengan Yuna?

"Ath...Athrun..." Ia membisikan nama pria itu dengan suara lirih.

Mobile Suit berwarna merah itu melayang tepat di hadapan Cagalli sekarang, dan mulai mendarat dengan perlahan.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan, terlihat sebuah Gundam dengan sayap warna biru. Pilotnya tersenyum senang saat melihat Mobile Suit warna merah sudah berada di sana, melakukan apa yang ingin dia laksanakan.

"Ah, nampaknya kita terlambat..." Gumam Andrew sambil menepuk keningnya. "Yah, paling tidak, adegan menculik sang puteri tetap terlaksana."

Murrue dan Lacus menghela nafas panjang, tetapi keduanya terlihat bahagia. Begitu juga kru Archangel lainnya.

"Kita akan membantu Athrun, Andrew-San," kata Kira melalui alat komunikasi. "Para prajurit ORB pasti akan menyerang, kita harus melindungi Athrun juga Cagalli."

"Kau bisa melakukannya 'kan, Kira?" Tanya Murrue.

"Ya." Kira mengangguk.

Tangan Justice mendekat, Yuna yang ketakutan segera berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian. Setelah tangan Gundam itu sampai di bawah, terdengar suara kokpit dibuka. Cagalli bisa melihat siapa pilot yang duduk disana, dan dia kenal siapa itu. Meski ia menunduk, Cagalli tahu... Identitas si pilot. Mata Cagalli berkaca-kaca, dia menahan agar tangis tidak langsung keluar dari bibirnya.

"Cagalli..." Pria itu mengucapkan nama wanita yang selalu memenuhi kepalanya. Tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa, dia langsung menggerakan tangan Justice untuk mengangkat tubuh Cagalli. Menutup kokpit, lalu terbang menjauh.

"Terima kasih, Kira." Athrun menghubungi Kira juga Archangel.

"Uh, Athrun! Kau merusak pesta!" Andrew pura-pura marah.

Pria itu tertawa. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

"Kita tidak bisa senang dulu," kata Murrue. "Pihak ORB pasti akan mengejarmu, Athrun-Kun."

"Aku tahu. Bisakah kalian membantuku? Akan sedikit susah untuk bertarung sementara Caglli berada di luar."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Cagalli tidak masuk ke dalam kokpit saja, Athrun?" Tanya Kira.

"Eh, um, ya, kau benar juga..." Athrun jadi panik.

"Jaga adikku baik-baik, Athrun, atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu." Titah Kira dengan suara mengancam.

Menuruti perintah sang kakak, Athrun membuka kokpitnya, lalu menarik Cagalli dengan lembut hingga ia terjatuh dalam pelukan Athrun. Keduanya membisu, tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar. Athrun memutuskan, bahwa dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat, tempat dimana semua ini bermula...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Pulau ini masih sama, tidak berpenghuni. Athrun mendaratkan Justice di pantai sebelah selatan, tempat yang sama ketika pesawat yang membawa Aegis miliknya tertembak jatuh. Perjalanan sepuluh menit dilalui kedua dalam sunyi, tidak ada suara apa pun. Athrun membuka kokpit, Cagalli secara refleks melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Athrun ketika mereka turun dari Justice. Matahari tertutup awan kelabu, benar-benar sama seperti waktu itu. Setelah berpijak dengan tanah, Cagalli berjalan menjauh dari Athrun, memutar tubuhnya kemudian menatap pria yang baru saja membuka helm pilotnya. Tiupan kencang angin membuat penutup wajah Cagalli terbang,

"_Sumimasen_," suara bariton Athrun memecah kesunyian.

Dengan susah payah Cagalli berjalan menyusuri pantai, berjalan mendekat ke arah Athrun. Dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh dirinya sendiri, menampar pria itu.

"Kau, kau pikir dengan minta maaf, semuanya bisa selesai?!" Bentak Cagalli dengan suara bergetar.

Athrun, tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit dipipinya langsung menarik tubuh Cagalli ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku, benar-benar minta maaf, Cagalli. Aku salah. Aku, tidak perlu jauh-jauh pergi darimu. Aku, seharusnya selalu berada disampingmu, jika aku ingin melindungimu. Maaf, aku terlambat menyadarinya..."

Cagalli tidak tahan lagi, dia menangis. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya, menumpahkan semua perasaan yang ia tahan semenjak pria ini meninggalkannya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Athrun membelai rambutnya dengan canggung, hembusan nafas Athrun yang tidak karuan ditengkuknya. Dan, sebuah air yang terjatuh membasahi pundaknya yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Athrun menangis?

"Aku, aku membencimu, Athrun!" Kata Cagalli disela tangisnya. "Aku membencimu karena kau telah meninggalkanku!"

"Ya, kau berhak untuk membenciku. Dan aku minta maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu." Balas Athrun dengan suara pelan.

Cagalli mencium bibir Athrun dengan lembut. Awalnya pria itu terkejut, namun perlahan ia membalas ciuman Cagalli.

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong, bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati." Ujar Cagalli setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Athrun menempelkan keningnya ke kening Cagalli. "Aku tahu. Sebab, aku juga mencintaimu sepenuh hati."

* * *

_Hiyaaa, tamat w. Tadinya fic ini mau tak bikin rated M. Tapi ah, saia belum sanggup untuk membuat fic dengan rated M. Saia tidak mau mengutak-atik phase 14 lebih jauh lagi, cuma sampai sini aja. Tadinya saia mau munculin Saviour, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Justice lebih kece dibandingkan Saviour, wuhahaha. Err, bukan itu sih alasan utamany. Tapi karena Justice rasany lebih cocok kalau dilihat dari segi historis, dan lagi pula, Saviour kan dikasih sama Durandal sebagai tanda bergabungny Athrun balik ke ZAFT, dan **MENINGGALKAN **Cagalli! Ya masa, mau nyulik wanita yang sangat ia cintai pake Gundam yang dikasih sama pihak musuh, sih~~~_


End file.
